La saison des amours
by Nelja
Summary: Sur les romances niaises dans le monde merveilleux de Pokemon, et sur le bizutage de Pierre alors qu'il rejoint une équipe d'éleveurs... vaguement T pour une blague scabreuse, mais attention à l'indigestion de guimauve avant !


_L'histoire centrale de ce texte était censé être une parodie de romance niaise sur des Pokemons, mais j'ai peur que ça tourne à la romance niaise tout court. Par contre, la fic peut peut-être être classée PG-13, à cause de la chute et des images mentales qu'elle évoque... aussi, je suppose que Pierre fera un jour partie d'un groupe d'éleveurs travaillant en équipe, avec un mépris de la timeline dont je m'excuse, mais je n'ai vu que les premières saisons._

* * *

"He, les gars, vous allez pas faire ça, non, non, allez, s'il vous plait ?"

"He he c'est toujours comme ça, les bizuts... prends ça comme une façon d'appartenir à l'équipe, on en est tous passés par là..."

"Allez, à trois, on le balance dans l'enclos. Un, deux, trois !"

Pierre poussa un hurlement.

* * *

Il y avait une fois un petit Evoli, aux grandes oreilles, à la queue pelucheuse et au regard vaillant.

Un jour, il s'aventura loin de chez lui, et arriva dans un endroit où la forêt était plus sombre que partout ailleurs, mais il n'eut pas peur. Même quand il commença à entendre des hurlements et des cris stridents partout autour de lui, il n'eut qu'un petit peu peur.

"Qui est là ?" cria-t-il. "Montrez-vous !"

Et alors une petite Feuforêve apparut dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux rouges brillaient, et elle ne faisait aucun bruit, flottant dans le vide, s'approchant d'un air menaçant comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

"Bonjour." dit le petit Evoli.

Il était bien élevé, et on lui avait dit qu'il fallait toujours dire bonjour aux jeunes filles.

"Tu n'as pas peur ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non," répondit-il, "parce que tu es mignonne", et elle avait l'air tellement paniquée et contente d'entendre cela que l'Evoli l'aima encore plus. "Je veux être ton ami. Tu veux bien ?"

"Oui," répondit-elle, "je veux bien".

Et d'un coup, il trouva que ses yeux avaient la couleur des framboises bien mûres, et en fait, ses cheveux étaient roses comme le ciel au lever du soleil. Elle ne semblait plus effrayante du tout, et même la forêt avait l'air moins sombre.

Ils jouèrent ensemble ce jour-là, et le jour suivant, et le jour d'après le petit Evoli décida qu'il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup, et qu'il voulait se serrer contre elle ; mais quand il essaya il lui passa à travers.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-il.

Son regard couleur de framboise était d'une infinie tristesse. "Tu es un Pokemon Normal, et je suis un Pokemon Spectre, nous ne pouvons pas nous toucher."

Elle lui dit encore : "C'était un joli rêve, mais en fait, nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Moi aussi je voudrais pouvoir te toucher, parce que tu as l'air tout chaud et ta queue à l'air toute douce, mais ce n'est pas possible."

"Mais je peux rester avec toi quand même !"

"Non !" dit-elle avec le ton qu'elle prenait pour effrayer les passants. Et puis, très doucement. "C'est trop triste. Ne reviens plus ici."

Le petit Evoli baissa la tête et obéit.

Mais il demeura triste et rêveur, et même ses gentils amis de la forêt n'arrivaient pas à lui remonter le moral.

"Il doit être malade." se disaient-ils, car le petit Evoli n'avait parlé de son amie fantôme à personne.

"Il doit être ensorcelé." disaient d'autres. Peut-être étaient-ils plus proches de la vérité, peut-être moins.

Mais un jour ceux qui l'aimaient le plus, un petit Poussifeu aux plumes en désordre et un petit Carapuce qui aimait les fleurs, s'inquiétèrent tellement qu'il décidèrent d'appeler le grand docteur Noarfang.

La sagesse du docteur Noarfang était réputée dans toute la forêt. Quand il eut parlé au petit Evoli, quand il eut touché son front chaud et vu son corps maigre, il vit tout de suite qu'il souffrait du mal d'amour.

Et comme il était aussi très bon, il obtint sa confession, et sur toute l'histoire de la petite Feuforêve.

"Emmène-moi là où elle habite." ordonna-t-il.

"Mais elle m'a demandé de ne plus revenir !" s'exclama le petit Evoli.

"Sais-tu ce qui va arriver si tu lui obéis ? Elle va tomber malade, comme toi, et personne ne la soignera. Alors emmène-moi, et je m'occuperai d'elle."

Le petit Evoli ne voulait pas rendre son amie triste, mais il voulait encore moins qu'elle tombe malade. Il guida donc le docteur Noarfang dans la forêt sombre.

Les Pokemon Spectre n'ont pas la même façon de tomber malade que les Pokemon normaux, ils ne peuvent devenir ni maigres ni brûlants de fièvre. ils deviennent juste de plus en plus pâles, de plus en plus silencieux, de plus en plus transparents, puis ils disparaissent.

Quand le docteur Noarfang arriva auprès de la petite Feuforêve, ses cheveux étaient d'un rose plus pâle que les boutons de fleur de cerisier. Son gémissement était plus triste que jamais, mais entraînait la compassion plutôt que la peur.

"Je me suis laissé dire que vous ne guéririez pas avant d'avoir embrassé votre amoureux !" dit-il d'une voix tonnante, et la petite Feuforêve se tourna vers lui pour lui dire que ce n'était pas possible.

Mais, l'interrompant, il s'exclama "Attaque Clairvoyance !"

Alors le monde entier autour de la petite Feuforêve devint d'un seul coup beaucoup plus lumineux et tranchant, et même si cela ne lui était jamais arrivé son coeur comprit ce qui se passait, et elle rejoignit le petit Evoli, le regarda de ses grands yeux couleur de framboise, et l'embrassa dans le soleil couchant.

Le docteur Noarfang se râcla la gorge d'un air un peu embarrassé, mais très satisfait de lui.

Le petit Poussifeu et le petit Carapuce, qui les avaient suivis en cachette parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour leur ami, battirent des mains de contentement, mais en essayant de rester discrets quand même.

Et le petit Evoli était tellement heureux que soudain une lumière noire l'enveloppa, et quand elle se dissipa il avait évolué en Noctali. Plus jamais il n'aurait besoin de l'aide du docteur Noarfang, parce que les Noctali sont des Pokemon Tenèbres, et peuvent toucher les Pokemon Spectre tant qu'ils le veulent.

Et le Noctali vécut heureux avec sa demoiselle Feuforêve jusqu'à la fin des temps, parce que l'amour triomphe toujours des obstacles.

* * *

L'Ursaring poussait toujours de grands gémissements de bien-être, mais il avait les yeux fermés, et Pierre décida qu'il était endormi. Cela se confirma quand l'énorme animal le laissa reposer le livre et se glisser à l'extérieur de l'enclos sans protester.

Le reste de l'équipe attendait Pierre à la sortie.

"Alors, pas mort d'une indigestion de guimauve ?"

"Et encore, il s'est endormi au bout de seulement dix bouquins. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. Il faudra que tu y retournes."

"Eh oui, à cette époque de l'année, il devient romantique, on ne peut rien y faire."

Pierre eut un sourire gêné, et se retint de faire remarquer que quand on lui avait dit que c'était son tour d'y passer parce que c'était la saison des amours pour l'Ursaring, il s'était attendu à bien pire.


End file.
